The Love Note
by sappy1990
Summary: Lily, James Fluffy Romantic. Full summary inside. Lily and James are assigned pen pals throughout the school, and they cannot let each other know there own identities, until the unmasking at.....
1. Chapter 1

**_The Love Note:_**

**I give thee, summary; Okay I decided to write this story because it sounds really cool, so summary: This story is mainly based on Lily and James; and in one of there classes the students are all assigned a pen pal, and are to write to them for there last day of 6th year, all summer, until October in there 7th year. (So from June to October; about 4 months) and are to give them presents on the holidays, but here's the catch; no one knows who there pen pals are, and they are not to tell each other who the other one is until the unmasking on Halloween night at the school dance; at midnight. And all the students have a charm on them so they don't let slip there identitys until Halloween.(They are all assigned to the opposite gender, and more details are learned/ given if you read; Enjoy:) Let the fun begin...

* * *

**

**_Chapter 1:_

* * *

**

Dear Pen pal Girl,

I am a 6th year student and I hope you like my letter because, well since your a girl maybe you can help me out with a girl that really really hates me. Okay now about me? I am a rich wizard, we are oviously in the same class, You will never find me in a library, I love to pull pranks, I hate Severus Snape, I am usually found on the quidditich field(I love it! But less than the girl.) I live in the wizarding world with my parents, I am a pure blood gryfindor, I am an only child, and I hope to hear from you soon.

Don't abandone me please! Write back soon...

Love, Dued!

Dear Dued,

Maybe I could help you with her, but as long as you help me with this guy; I like him, but everytime he asks me out, he does something really cute; or dumb in my case; and I say no, because I will look like an idiot if I say yes, if only he'd ask me out in private... Are you a Quittich player? Maybe if I knew the girl's name I could help. I am usually found in the library, I don't like flying (afraid of hights); nor Quidditich, I don't like Snape, nor do I like Potter and his stupid pranks he pulls on him; It is just plain rude! I love to read books! I am a muggle born, so please don't hate me. I am also in Gryfindor. Um, nothing else happening here, so by.

I will not abandone you,

Why'd you sign it Love?

Peeves

* * *

**Please read and review; I want to know what you all think; I accept all types of criticezum.. (Cant spell; sorry)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Peeves,

You better not be Peeves; he ows me 10 gallones. So what is this thing you have with James Potter, what he do? And what he does is strictly professional for Snape- he diserves it! The girl is Lily Evans, I love her to death; and that guy you described sounds alot like me and Lily... Tha'd be wierd... Your a bookworm? That's okay. I like egg, and table, and Sirius Black gave me way to much sugar. G2G, only 3 1/2 more months...

I like Love, Dued

Dear Dued,

I don't mean to offend you; Is James a friend of yours? He is the guy I love! Tell me about Lily, Me and her are like the best friends of all time; I love her too, she's awsome. Yeah I am a bookworm, and go ahead and laugh at me... I don't care about Snape deserving it; I never see him doing anything wrong, its always Potter! You know Sirius? Don't get me wrong, but I think if Potter spent less time aroung him; maybe he wouldn't be such a man- whore; and/or Jerk; He's brilliant and all, but he's a bully! No offence of course.

Peeves

* * *

**Please R & R! I need at least 10 reviews to post again...he he he...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors note:_ Thanks you guys for all reviewing. Yeah I know I spelt "Dude" Wrong, my spelling isn't perfect….And I didn't mean to make them seem so obvious, but it will all work in the end; trust me…. And for an answer to all your questions; see page/ chapter 1 and look at the _summary _piece. **

**_Disclaimer:_ Oh crap I forgot to put this on my first chapter: I do not own anything in what I write, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

**

Dear Peeves,

Gee, Your just as bad as Lily, maybe that should be your nickname to me, are you a red-head by any chance? I like the mauraders! James is awsome; and yes I guess you could say him and I are friends; and Sirius; don't say rude things; its just rude! Lets Just drop the whole Snape and Potter thing, Kay? Okay about Lily; well she's well perfect, that is all I can really say...But she does talk to me.

Love, Dued

Dear Dued,

I never said anything about the mauraders! How Ironic; You sound as pigheaded as James, now that should be your nickname to me! I am not rude! You sir are rude; and Sirius is too! End of discussion! Okay on Lily; try to back off a little and not act like a dunce, kay, just try it for a while and see how it works, and only ask her out after you've gained her trust and friendship, she likes that stuff about men; patience; and if you like her a lot like love that that is more of a plus... Cant wait to meet you; time flys when your buisy...

Yeah, Peeves

P.S. I am not Peeves;why does he ow you 10 galloens?

* * *

**R & R Please...!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

Dear '_Lily_',

Yeah you herd me! _Lily, Lily, Lily_! How do you like that? I dare say; I am no where near as rude as you say I am! You are rude for calling me rude! Okay I'll try to back off on Lily….. Peeves owes me 10 galleons because he barrowed 10 dung bombs from me and said he'd pay me back; they are 1 galleon each; and he still hasn't paid me! Ugh! Okayon James' behalf, let him know you like/love him…..

2 Months left right?

Love, Dude

Dear '_James_',

Hah! See I can do it too! Me? Rude? No, only when I writeto you; _Pig head_! 10 dung bombs? Geez, are you immature or what! Why would I want to do a stupid thing by telling him that! Yes we have 2 months left until the Halloween ball. Do you know much about Transfiguration? I'm having issues in that class.

(Fine fine, I give in…) Love, Lily

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks you guys! Okay I need at least 20-25 reviews before I can post again…! And if you all have any ideas on what I should do next; let me know….!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: In loving memory of Richard: We will all miss you! May you R.I.P.!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing..._**

**_A/N: If you enjoy this story please also check out of my other stories; _**I Love You: A feeling so strong,Letters, and;What would' a.

**

* * *

**

Dear Lily,

Of course your rude, than why else would I be talking to you? I am no pig head; I'm not even sure if that's even possible…! Yes dung bombs! Immature- do you know what that is? I think for Christmas I am going to have to buy you a dictionary! TELL HIM! TELL HIM! You must tell him; than he thinks your smarter or whatever! You seem braver, but if you keep it to your self; than you'll never really know him. Wow 2 months; well time flies…. Hay would you possibly be my girlfriend when/after we meet? You seem pretty cool…. For a girl…..! Yah I know a little something on Transfiguration, what'd you need?

Love, James

Dear James,

Rude? Are we still on that I'm rude; Your rude segregation? Oh well I'll settle it for you; we are both rude; now grow up! Oh please a pig head is a figure of speech get over it and grow some brains! Yeah, but dung bombs are stinky! Couldn't you of bought anything else? Like I don't know something use full, like a book? I do not need a dictionary; I know what immature is; but my new question to you is do you? No don't tell him! Than he'll get a bigger ego, sleep with me and dump me; You honestly don't think I am that stupid, do you? And I don't need Potter telling my I'm smart to believe it! What do you kiss his butt day and night or something? I'll have to think the '_girlfriend_' thingy over, kay? Okay in transfiguration; I don't understand (sadly) really how to wave my wand; could you help?

Love, Lily

* * *

**_Authors note: Okay I need at least 35 reviews before I post again; sorry, but I've been sick; and still am…. So how was every one's Christmas?_**

**_. Oh hey, I think the reason it seems so obvious (there characters) is maybe because we know who they are…._**

**_R&R Please….:) _**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Lily,

Figure of speech? Okay you'll defiantly have to explain all of this to me when we meet. Duh! That is of course why you buy dung bombs! Hello; good morning sunshine. A book? Why the heck would you spend 10 galleons on a book; unless you're a nerd you are mad! Yeah I kind of think you do need a dictionary; Of course I'd know all about immature, since that is all you think I am! Geez! Woman! JAMES POTTER DOES NOT HAVE A BIG EGO; SLEEP WITH GIRLS (how dumb; of all things you could think of) AND THEN DUMP THEM! Like I said you hardly know him, if that's your judgment on him! I never said you need him to say these things to believe its true…… But it sure helps…! I so do not kiss his butt, I have hardly ever seen him since we started writing this whole ordeal. TRANSFIGURATION: Okay it is the same as CHARMS class; just swish and flick; Yeah; that easy…! So tell me about your family, so we can get to know each other, and a little something about you, and more than that you're a muggle born…

Love, James

Dear James,

OH THE NERVE OF YOU! Okay, first off; You need help, secondly; You are really dumb, and thirdly; I am not a nerd! I just know a good book when I see one! And a dictionary? I already own 2, I don't need any more! Yeah you are immature! OOOOOHHHH! When I meet you the first thing I am going to give you is a big punch in the face; you are such an arrogant Jerk! Agh!

Oh hey now that I've cooled off, Thanks for the homework help. And if you want to get to know me; you will when we meet; until than; you'll only know my hobbies; so you can just die of the torment, and my hobbies were stated back in letter 1; have fun…!

Love, Lily

* * *

**_Authors Note: Thanks you guys so much for reviewing, and posting would be quick IF you guys would give me a few more things to work with…! R & R, Thanks!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing; duh; and if I owned something; I'd be rich; in which I am not! So there; hah!_**

**_A/N: If you enjoy this story please also check out of my other stories; _**I Love You: A feeling so strong, Letters, and; What would' a.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: (what is that exactly?) I own nothing, it all belongs 2 J.K.R...**

**Thanks 4 the reviews keep them comming!

* * *

**

Dear Lily,

I need help? You're the one who keeps asking for it! And why cant you just let me know a little bit about you? Please? And also, James Potter has never slept with any girls.……….. So what do you want to talk about now? …….. Are you one of those creepy girls who are bullies to guys, if so, maybe I don't want to meet you, lol. Anyways so we have about what, 5 days left? Have you talked to Lily lately? Do you think she'll like me?

Love, James

P.S. I'm glad I can be persuasive…

Dear James,

I am to busy to have this discussion with you, I HAVE A LIFE! ……..No, the reason I wont tell you anything about me is because, so we can have something new to talk about, other than Lily. Do you understand now? Maybe you could give me flying lessons though. What do you mean James Potter has never slept with any girls? Practically every girl in school boasts about how good he is in bed? No I am not one of those girls that are bullies, I am not even that strong, You can see my bones, practically. Yes, we have 5 days, you know ignoring you sure does pass the time. Fun…. (Note the sarcasm) Yeah I've talked to Lily, and she wants to know seriously who you are, she thinks you sound sweet, hay maybe at the party if you 2 talk a bit, she'll probably go out with you.

Love, Lily

P.S. Persuasive? In what ways exactly?

* * *

R&R always, so I can post.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Lily,

Don't worry I'll put some meat on your bones at the party. He he… James Has only really slept with one girl, but he was drunk at the time, and she was a Jerk….. Crap, can you believe the Halloween dance is tomorrow night? I cant wait to meet you. I could give you flying lessons. Have you let Lily read our letters? Cool, but I hope she doesn't think I'm a dork. Why are you busy? Are you saying, I might actually have a chance WITH LILY EVANS! So I do have reason to live! Lol. See you at the party. What are you going as?

Love, James

Dear James,

Lily does not think you're a dork. I think it would be cute to go as: like you as a prince and me as a princess. Yes, you have a chance with Lily, just don't let Potter find out, he'll kill you for stealing his _girl_. What if Lily did read our letters? Yeah she did…

See you at the party.

Love, Lily

* * *

Dear Lily,

I thought I'd write you really fast, as a _last letter _type thing, since the dance is in just a few hours, I think a prince and princess is great. I'll talk to you at the party, meet me by the grand staircase in the Gryffindor(sp?) common room.

Love, James

Dear James,

Will do, see you than.

Love, Lily

* * *

**Okay I had to add this all in before I write the last 2 chapters, they are awesome, so please review, I cant wait to write the next 2 scenes! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, see last chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Honestly, see my last chapter!

* * *

**

"James!" Lily shouted at James (She just one day started calling him James instead of Potter) as he walked through the portrait hole into the heads dorms, "get out of my way, I thought we agreed that I would stay here and get ready, and you would go to you buddies dorms!'

"I am Lily," replied a very excited James, "I just need to get my costume out of my room, what are you going as?" He asked while going through his closet, Lily standing in his doorway, looking annoyed.

"A pumpkin pasty," Replied Lily sarcastically.

"Funny," James replied. James had gotten his costume and left, and latter Lily's 2 friends Alice and Sam arrived to get ready for the dance, that was only 2 hours away.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice shouted looking at Lily as she came out of her bathroom dressed in her Princess gown, it was gorgeous; the color was white with diamonds on the chest, it looked almost like a real princess dress, with the exception of a wedding dress too, "Your date is gonna flip when he see's you, any idea who it is?"

"No, but can you hand me my mask?" Lily asked as Alice reached for a white mask that lay on Lily's bed, "Hey Sam, can you do my make up?"

Sam had just walked out of the bathroom dressed in a black gown that matched her hair, her eyes were blue, and already coated with make-up; her and her date were going as the phantom of the opera. Alice was in a light blue dress, that matched her eyes and her hair was a light brown, her make-up also already done, her and her date were going as, None of the girls had any idea on who there dates were, but would freak when they found out, Alice had, had a crush on Frank Longbottom for some time now, and Sam had a crush on Sirius, and vise versa.

"Yes Lily, of course," replied Sam. Sam spent the next few hours; coating Lily's Green eyes, and doing her hair into tight braids that changed her red hair to brown, and at the very minute she removed her mask, her hair'd change back to red.

* * *

James stood in the mirror looking at himself.

"Dude, " Said Sirius, "you look good!"

"Good," said James.

"Have any idea on who _she_ is?" Asked Remus.

"Not a clue," Replied James, " How about you 3?"

"Nope," Remus, Sirius, and Peter chimed.

"Ready to go?" Asked Peter, as he herd the bell ring for all the students to go to the great hall, to await further instructions.

"Lets," Replied James as he took a deep breathe and the 4 of them walked to the great hall, and de-parted to meet there date.

James stopped at the grand stair case in the great hall and looked around for his little princess, all he knew was that she was a skinny person.

Just then, suddenly, someone standing behind James on the staircase, whispered lightly into his ear, "I wont tell you anything of my life until the party."

James spun around and was brought face-to-face with his princess, and smiled. "Dear Lily, Love James."

"Yes," Lily said, "A bit cheesy, but it will do." And with that she descended down the stairs leaving James with his mouth hung open, she then stopped at the bottom and waited for him.

"Man," said James as he reached her, "No matter what you always find something to criticize me on."

"Well," Said Lily, both of the completely clue less as to who each other was, "That's because I like you."

"As a friend," James asked mysteriously, offering her his hand, "Or more?"

" The second one," Lily said as she playfully ignored his hand.

"Can I have a kiss," Asked James, "Before we have to un mask each other:"

Lily smiled at this, "Yes." And with that they entered the great hall, as Dumbledore instructed them to remove there masks in one hour, as the clock strikes midnight.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to need about 20 reviews before I post the final chapter! I am so nice….: )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Honestly, see my last chapter!**

**This is my last chapter, and it is sadly; short. _Oh and to clear something up I forgot to write what Alice and her date were going as, it is: As the swan princess..._

* * *

**

Lily and James danced and talked the whole hour of the dance, laughing and smiling at each other. They each revelled in the other's company, finding that despite their reservations there was no doubt a spark.

Then, all to quickly, the band played its final note, and the countdown to the unmasking began. Turning to Lily, James spoke quietly.

"You know, when this started, I thought that bad things happened to good people. I thought that having to write to a pen pal would be stupid. I didn't want that. But now… I think that this happened for a reason."

"Things happen." Lily said, after hesitating a moment.

"I'm glad they do. I'm glad the letters started. They brought me you." And with that, James leaned forward and slowly caught Lily's lips. Unsure at first, Lily hesitated, but slowly felt herself soften into James' embrace. After a few very long moments, James released her and Lily smiled, clasping James' hand and intertwining his fingers with her own.

59… 58… 57…

Lily could hear the screams of her fellow students as they excitedly counted down the minute.

40… 39… 38…

Everything seemed so bright and vibrant to Lily. She looked at James, and he smiled at her.

21… 20… 19… 18…

The second dragged on for an age. Lily fidgeted nervously with the base of her mask.

4… 3… 2… 1…

With a small smile, James reached down and gently grasped Lily's mask as everyone around the couple did the same to their respective partners. There was a unanimous gasp in the hall as each student looked at their dates that stood in front of them, shocked. Lily and James stared at each other with blank faces, and they said the first thing that came to their minds.

"Oh my gosh."

The End!

* * *

**R&R: Please let me know what you all think...:(:**


	11. Chapter 11: Thing’s are just beginning

**A/N: Okay I have decided to continue this story: This is taking place in the very (1st 2 months into the new school year) beginning of Lily and James' 7th year at Hogwarts: Please enjoy:**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, see my last chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Thing's are just beginning

* * *

**

_**Previously: **_

**_With a small smile, James reached down and gently removed Lily's mask as everyone around the couple did the same to their respective partners. There was a unanimous gasp in the hall as each student looked at their dates that stood in front of them, shocked. Lily and James stared at each other with blank faces, and they said the first thing that came to their minds._**

"_**Oh my gosh."**_

**_The End! _**(A/N:Okay now it is not 'the end,' but a new chapter; be happy! And by the way; thank you everyone who reviewed!)

"Lily?" James breathed breathlessly as he stared down at a shocked red haired, green eyed; Lily Evans.

"I…. Kissed… James- Potter?" Lily whispered disbelievingly. Then Lily's thin red lips curved into the first true smile, James ever saw. (a/n: he looks just like J.K. described him; black unruly hair, hazel eyes, black horn rimmed glasses, a smile that makes hearts melt, and muscles from years of quittich (sp?))

"Yeah, you did," James replied half laughing, then he started smiling.

Everyone in the great hall looked around and saw Lily and James smiling at each other, and now the people in the great hall erupted in a small hum of a whisper.

" Never- I had no- um- how do I put this---" But Lily was cut off by James' lips pressing lightly against hers, she kissed back, and when they pulled back James said;

"I had no idea it was you too."

"James," Lily said, "What are we going to do?"

"Why don't we go out there in the hall, and discuss this? I mean, how would it look if the head boy and girl started going all lovey-dovey on each other?" James replied.

"Oh, and what makes you think I'd go all lovey-dovey on you Mr. Potter?" Lily asked, smiling sweetly.

"Well, because you go all weak at the knees for me every time I kiss you."

"Oh, yeah?" Lily whispered into his ear, "then why don't you prove it?"

James pulled Lily towards him and gave her a fiery kiss, and her knees buckled, so he held her tighter and so did she. When they broke away, James smiled and Lily replied, "You are still arrogant, but in a good way….. You made your point, lets go."

Lily and James left the great hall, and walked outside, underneath the starry sky.

Once out side, James just stared at Lily and said, "You know what I think you look good in everything?"

"Me? Sure," Lily said as she held onto James' hands, "What are we out here to discuss exactly?"

"You and me," James replied, "I cannot believe that I got paired up with you, and not know it."

"You? Me!" Replied Lily, "You kind of asked me to kiss you, at first I thought you knew who I was."

"No if I would have known it was you, I would have definitely done something dumb, Lily I haven't stopped thinking about you; since our first letter; I showed it to Sirius and he said that it would be funny if it was you, and then I thought it couldn't be, but every letter kept saying different, so I decided if it was you, then I would kiss you here- tonight, and show you how much I love you Lily! Please don't tell me the kisses and the notes meant nothing."

"They meant something, I-I-I…" Lily said thinking, "I'm not ready to tell you my feelings just yet, okay; but believe me; I didn't know you cared that much about me."

"Lily, if I could I'd marry you," James said, "But you hardly know me at the moment."

Lily smiled at him, they were both lost in each others eyes when James finally broke the lovely silence, "I wonder who Sirius, Remus, and Peter's dates were."

"Way to ruin a romantic evening James," Lily joked.

James laughed and then he looked at his watch, it read: _1:00 am_

"I think we need to go to bed."

"I agree," replied Lily, "This has been a trying evening."

"Shall I walk m'lady to our common room?" James asked offering her his hand.

"You are something else James Potter," Lily replied staring at his hand, but catching on she giggled and said, "Yes sir, good knight."

James and Lily walked to the heads common room, and once they said there password (Glory star) they entered, there were 2 stair cases in there common room, the one on the left went up to James' room and the one on the right; to Lilys bedroom, they both shared a bathroom that connected the 2 rooms.

"Good night James," Lily replied with a smile.

"Good night Lily," James said.

As Lily ascended her stair case, James got a brilliant idea, "Lily?"

Lily turned around, "Yes?"

"Will… W-Will you be my girlfriend," James asked seriously.

"You have not asked me in over 6 months, " Lily replied, as she looked at him, she realized she couldn't deny her feelings she held inside, so she said, "Yes."

James' heart did a back flip, he ran to he in the middle of her stairs, the stairs turned into a slide, as Lily and James fell down it, they stood up and kissed each other good night, and went back up there own stairs, got ready for bed and went into a dream-filled sleep of each other.

* * *

**A/N: R & R; Please tell me what you think; I'm not going to end this story for a while, so enjoy it while it lasts…. smiles**


End file.
